User blog:Omnicube1/Delta Force vs. Russian Airbone Troops
Delta Force, America's primary, global counter-terrorism force who rain hell from the skies, vs. Russian Airborne Troops, other than being the largest paratrooper force in the world, these soldiers use the air to their advantage. Who is deadliest? BATTLE Delta Force Russian Airborne Troops "Watering Hole, this is Raptor, the SFOD-Ds are enroute to Vysokaya. Rules of engagement?" questions the pilot. "Raptor this is Watering Hole answering, ROE is Level Five, full lethal force is permitted?" answers Watering Hole. "Acknowledged I'll inform the Deltas now, over." replies Raptor. He turns around and shouts through the cockpit door. "Your CO wants full force, no quarter is permitted." "Heh...that's what we're good at." says the Delta Force leader. "When do we get to our target?" "T-minus five minutes," answers Raptor. "Perfect. Men ready up," yells the leader. A crewman emerges from the shadows and opens the loading ramp. "Deploy....now!" shouts the crewman. A Delta Force operative jumps first from the massive V-22 Osprey. Another jumps after, and another. The squad leader is next to jump. "Good luck," yells the crewman over the chopping rotors and howling wind. "We'll need more than luck to take out these Russian bastards," answers the leader. He jumps and absorbs the rush of air. He checks his watch and times himself before deploying his parachute. Now. He tugs on the cord and his chute fires out. He begins to fall slowly to the ground. He lands with a thud and so does his men. A farmhouse lies several miles ahead. "Сэр, разведчики заметили несколько парашютов в воздухе. Враждебные десантников?" questions a Russian paratrooper. "Американцы..." answers the captain. "захватить ваш винтовки." The airborne troops grab their weapons and stealthily make their way outside the barn. "NVGs on, now." whispers the Delta Force leader. He switches on his Night Vision Goggles and sees enemy Russians amassing in front of the farmhouse. "Greyhound, take them out." Greyhound takes out his tactical crossbow and loads a steel-carbon bolt. He adjusts his sight and fires. The bolt lands right into the neck of a Russian. "Виктор есть попадание!" shouts a paratrooper. "Ответным огнем!" orders the captain. The Russian Airborne Troops fire their weapons. One, armed with an OSV-96, targets a Delta Force operative and fires his anti-material rifle. The massive bullet implodes within his stomach and rips his body in two. "Holy sh**! They fu***** ripped Carlos in two!" shouts the Recruit. "Calm the f*** down. We need to find that sniper before we're all f-" the Russian marksman fired his rifle again and tore Greyhound apart in mid-sentence. The Delta leader grabs a Barrett M82A1. "Слишком много пуль, отступать." orders the Russian captain, while firing his AEK-971. The sniper stays behind to cover them. Unfortunately, his move costed him his life. The enemy Delta leader fired his Barrett and the bullet tore the sniper's head off. "Черт!" screams the Russian captain. The Airborne Troops retreat into the barn. The Delta leader fires again and takes the leg off a paratrooper. "Aaargh," he grunts. "Я проведу их с!" The Russian captain locks his hand with the wounded soldier. "Матери Россия будет гордиться вами товарищ," whispers the captain. The wounded soldier draws his Makarov PM and screams while firing his sidearm. He is able to take out a Delta Force operative. The Recruit fires his MP5SD and finishes off the dying Russian. However, a paratrooper sets his sight on the Recruit and fires his AEK-918. Recruit dodges the bullets and returns fire. He misses his shots but his leader fires his .50 caliber sniper rifle and takes out the Russian. Recruit holds his position and waits for his leader to catch up. He sprints towards Recruit's position and hands him a HK416 while he draws his M1911. Recruit takes out the magazine, inspects the rounds, and slaps the magazine back into the rifle. They proceed to flank the farmhouse. All they hear is the buzzing of flies and the chirping of crickets. Suddenly, they hear a thump. A grenade flies in the air and detonates upon collision. Shrapnel flies all over the place and the Delta Force leader's face is cut up. "Find that motherfu****!" screams the leader in agony. Recruit fires his HK416 but the Russian moves further back into the barn. Эти американцы не сдаются thought the Russian captain. He loads another 40mm grenade into his RGS50M. Recruit steps in and discovers the Russian. He fires his HK416 in full auto. The Russian dodges the bullets and finds cover behind a baler. He hears the infamous clicking of an empty gun. "Oh, sh**" sighs Recruit. "Yaaahhhh!" shouts the Russian. He fires his RGS50M directly at Recruit. The grenade detonates sending the American's body parts everywhere. The Delta Force leader steps in firing his M1911 at the Russian with blood splattered across his face. The paratrooper is hit several times, but the strength of his body armor holds up. He drops his empty grenade launcher. He rushes toward the American who is loading another magazine into his pistol. He tackles him to the ground and punches him in the stomach. The Delta operative headbutts him and sends the Russian back and in a daze. The American steps over and turns on the baler. "Time to die you sonuvabi***!" exclaims the American. He tugs on the paratrooper's hair and prepares to throw him into the roaring baler. "Last words?" "Balers weren't meant to kill," says the Russian with a heavy accent. "Really?" replies the American. Suddenly, the Airborne trooper grabs the American's throat and bashes his head against a wooden post. He then throws his body into the chopping baler. "They were meant to destroy!" screams the Russian over the operative's horrifying screams. A bale of hay pops out with the attached body parts of the American. Next match-up will be: Bonnie and Clyde, the Depression's finest outlaws who were warm-blooded lovers, but cold-hearted killers, vs. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, hard riders of the West, these cowboys kept the Wild West alive when it was dying out Category:Blog posts